Darnassian
Darnassian ('Darnassae') is the primary language of the night elves. It has both written and spoken equivalents. There are two specific dialects: Darnassian, the current language; and an older script, a strange dialect, that can be found in ancient night elf ruins (perhaps Elven). Just as the naga, high elves, and blood elves are descended from night elves, so Darnassian bears some resemblance to the Nazja and Thalassian languages. There are, however, strong ideological differences between the night elves and their distant kin. Thus, a linguist must take great care in drawing comparisons between Darnassian and its two cousin languages. Night elves tend to consider such comparisons offensive. This is likely one of the four elven dialects. (see below) Darnassian Primer (official translations) Here are a few common Darnassian phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard: * "Ande'thoras-ethil." = "May your troubles be diminished."(A farewell.) * "Andu-falah-dor!" = "Let balance be restored!" (A war cry.) * "Ash Karath!" = "Do it!" * "Bandu Thoribas! = "Prepare to fight!" (A challenge to an enemy.) * "Elune-Adore." = "Elune be with you." (A greeting.) * "Fandu-dath-belore?" = "Who goes there?" * "Ishnu-alah." = "Good fortune to you" (A greeting.) * "Ishnu-dal-dieb." = "Good fortune to your family."(A greeting.) * "shan'do" = "Honored Teacher" (A title and term of respect.) * "thero'shan" = "Honored student" (A title and term of respect.) * "Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" = "Let our enemies beware!" (A war cry.) * "kaldorei" = "children of the stars", "people of the stars". (Starborne, night elves). * "nordrassil" = "crown of the heavens" * "quel'dorei" = "children of noble birth" ("Highborne", "high elves"). * "sunstrider" = "he who walks the day"http://www.wowwiki.com/The_Founding_of_Quel%27Thalas * "teldrassil" = "crown of the earth" * "xaxas" = A short title with many meanings, all dire. "Chaos, "fury", "The embodiment of elemental rage, such as found in erupting volcanos or shattering earthquakes", "elemental fury", "catastrophe" * "zin-Azshari" = "glory of Azshara" Night Elf Names Night elf names always have a special meaning. First names derive from an elven word or the name of a famous hero having a totemic or ancestral connection. Surnames are indicative of the family line and often date back millenia. *Male Names: Ilthilior, Mellitharn, Khardona, Andissiel, Mardant, Tanavar. *Female Names: Keina, Deliantha, Meridia, Freja, Alannaria, Nevarial. *Family Names: Moonblade, Glaivestorm, Proudstrider, Oakwalker, Nightwing, Staghorn. Untranslated Darnassian words or phrases * Al'ameth - A lake in southeastern Teldrassil. * Aldrassil - An inhabited tree in northeastern Teldrassil. * Allaminar! = Word of magic that creates a illumination spell, which causes a bright light. * Ameth'Aran - Former night elven city in Darkshore. * Ara-Hinam - A night elven village, long since destroyed. * Arlithrien - Pools in southwestern Teldrassil. * Astranaar - Night elven town in Ashenvale. * Bashal'Aran - Former night elven city in Darkshore. * Ban'ethil - A barrow den in central Teldrassil. * Constellas - A former night elven settlement in Felwood. * Darnassus - The current capital of the night elves. * Dolanaar - Night elven town in central Teldrassil. * Dor'Danil - Barrow den in eastern Ashenvale. * Eldara - Tower in northeastern Azshara. * Eldarath - A ruined city in Azshara. * Eldre'Thalas - Dire Maul. * Elune'ara - A lake in Moonglade. * Ethel Rethor - A tower in western Desolace. * Falathim - Lake in western Ashenvale. * Falfarren - River in central Ashenvale. * Feralas - Lush jungle in southwestern Kalimdor. * Hyjal - Historical mountain in northern Kalimdor. * Isildien - Night elf ruins in southern Feralas. * Jademir - A lake in northern Feralas. * Keermissar! = Word of magic that causes three whirling magic stars to flash forth and strike an enemy. * Kel'Theril - Former night elven city in Winterpsring. * Lariss - A pavillion in northeastern Feralas. * Loreth'Aran - A night elven ruin on Bloodmyst Isle. * Mathystra - Former night elven city in Darkshore. * Mennar - Lake in southern Azshara. * Mazthoril - A cave in Winterspring. * Morlos'Aran - A former night elven city in Felwood. * Mystral - Lake in southern Ashenvale. * Oneiros - Night elven ruins in northern Feralas. * Ordil'Aran - Former night elven city in Ashenvale. * Rut'theran - A village in southern Teldrassil. * Sar'theris - A beach on the coast of Desolace. * Sardor - Island off the Feralas coast. * Satyrnaar - A satyr town in eastern Ashenvale. * Shal myrinan ishnu daldorah - An incantation used by Celebras to assemble the Scepter of Celebras. * Solarsal - Night elven ruins in Feralas. * Suramar - A former night elven city, now sunk beneath the ocean. * Sylvanaar - A night elven town in Blade's Edge Mountains. * Talrendis - A night elven camp in southwestern Azshara. * Tethris Aran - A former night elven city in northern Desolace. * Thalanaar - Night elven settlement in eastern Feralas. * Zin-Malor - Temple in Eldarath. Word list (speculation) This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Darnassian language, and is listed as language number two (word range 101-202) in the Language text file. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words LOOK like Darnassian. It does not actually use a specific dictionary. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Darnassian. Darnassian Words or Phrases (speculation) These are the words we know of at the moment. Not all translations are 100% correct yet, but we're working on that. :See, Darnassian (speculation). Related languages The novel Cycle of Hatred mentions "four elven dialects". Both the Naga, high elves, and the blood elves speak languages derived from Darnassian. The Naga, once night elves themselves, now twisted by the terrible powers of the Old Gods, speak their Nazja, which is as corrupted as the creatures who speak it. The language of the high elves, who were exiled from Kalimdor, changed into what is now known as Thalassian. This also appears to be the language of the blood elves, though it was earlier known as Sindassi. Elven is a language spoken on Mount Hyjal but some half-elves have learned it as well. Darnassian, Thalassian, and Najza seem to have many common phrases, as is evidenced by Prince Kael'thas' use of "Ishnu'alah", Lady Vashj's "Ishnu'dal'dieb", as well as the names of the different elf subtypes, the Kaldorei, Quel'dorei, and Sin'dorei. The high elves have very long life spans compared to humans, so Thalassian might be so similar to Darnassian that it would be more correct to call it a dialect, rather than a separate language. Although the RPG also calls them languages, and implies that there would be difficulty in communication between the separate dialects. Whatever the case, game mechanics still apply, and blood elves will not be able to understand Darnassian, nor night elves Thalassian. Beyond the current spoken version of Darnassian there is at least one more ancient dialect of Darnassian, written in Darnassian runes. Although it is possible that it is the language currently known as Elven. References External links Category:Game Terms Category:Languages